Love in the shower
by StineKJ
Summary: A story of places where Kensi and Deeks make love. Rated M.


They had just gotten back from the beach, it was a Saturday and they had the day off.

"God I need a shower" Kensi said as she went inside her apartment with Deeks right behind her.

"me too" He agreed behind her and put their bag down, she turned around and looked at him, she got a look in her eyes and Deeks grinned, knowing what that look meant.

"Want to share?" she smirked at him and he walked towards her and grinned, he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled apart she giggled.

"Sure, let´s save water" he said and they both walked towards the shower.

She was the first in the shower and she leant her head back and started to rinse her hair from the sand and salt water. Her head was under the water so she didn´t hear him, when he stepped inside her shower. She opened her eyes and jumped a little.

"Jesus you scared me" she said and smiled at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to I even called out to say I was coming in" he said and leaned in and kissed her.

When they had both washed sand and salt water off them, they met in a kiss that soon became many, that turned into touching and moaning when they touched a sensitive place.

She loved showering with him, it was so intimate and private. She had showered with guys before, but nothing compared to this.

When they stood in the shower the rest of the world faded away, she could already feel his penis against her lower stomach and she gasped, he smirked at looked at her.

"What?" he asked

"Just surprised that you are ready already, we have been in her in like, 5 min." she smirked at him and kissed him again.

"I can´t help it, you're smoking hot" he said in and low voice, she moaned low and grabbed his neck and kissed him hard.

She turned around and he kissed her neck before he trailed his fingers down her back and down to her ass. She sucked in a breath and braised herself against the wall, knowing what was going to happen and couldn't wait.

He put his penis against her opening and pushed inside, she moaned loud because the lack of foreplay had left her tight and not entirely prepared.

He tightened his grip on her hips and enjoyed the feel of being inside of her, she started to get inpatients and started to move against him.

"Oh Kens" he moaned as her tight pussy squeezed around him as she moved around him.

"shit" she moaned back and grabbed his hand that was squeezing her hips

She loved having sex with him in the shower, the feeling of him inside her with her water around them, made a magical moment between them.

The sex they had in the shower was different than the sex they had any were else, it was like they were in a different world, their own world of sex and passion. His hand traveled up her back as he admired the way her body was thrusting into his and the moans that escaped her and filled the room. His hands grabbed her hair and held tight, it was one of the things that was different, the sex they had in the shower was rough, hard and fast, it was full of passion and love.

He slowed the tempo a little as his other hand moved down to her ass and squeezed hard, she was controlling the tempo now and rolled her hips against him, she stood with her arms against the wall and bent over more, feeling him in a new spot she moaned load. His hands and eyes were exploring her back and ass, he smirked at decided to be bold and try something on her, something he had tried when he had gone down on her a few nights ago.

His fingers travelled around her ass, between her ass cheeks and stopped at her tight hole that was on display for him when she stood in this position.

When he slowly pushed a finger inside she reached around and grabbed his arm and sucked in a breath.

"Marty" she moaned and cried out as he pushed his thump all the way inside. He moaned when she slowly removed her hand and let him do what he wanted with her.

She stood still as she got used to the new feeling, she knew he had done this a few nights ago but they had never talked about it.

He stood still and let her decide the pace, soon she moved back and forth against him while she moaned.

"So good" she whispered before he could feel her begin to shake "More baby" she pleaded him

It was a new feeling of being full, his hard dick inside her pussy and a finger in her ass, she never thought she would like this but she did, normally she would be embarrassed but not with him. She felt everything was okay when he was there.

"I´m so close baby, please don´t stop" she whimpered

He was so mesmerized by her that he almost forgot to thrust inside her, he let go of her hair and her head fell forward against the wall.

She was so close she just needed a little more to push her over that edge, she tried to form thoughts but nothing came out, she instead reached around and grabbed his arm.

They had been together for a while now, he could feel she was close and she always squeezed his arm when she was close and couldn´t say anything. He knew exactly what to do, he started to thrust slowly inside her and she moaned loud, he smirked and knew he was on the right track. He knew he should stay away from her clit when she was so close, she was too sensitive and it would only hurt her and ruin her orgasm, they learned that the hard way.

He was so close himself but he pushed that aside for her, she started to tense and shake, suddenly she moaned load and let go of his arm and braised herself against the wall for support.

He removed his finger from her ass and she moaned a little at the feeling, when her breathing was slowing she started to move against him, he moaned and grabbed her hips. He started to move faster and she could feel herself moving towards a new orgasm. She squeezed around him and they both moaned.

"I´m cumming baby" he whispered and she moaned back and moved harder against him.

Suddenly he stopped and started to shake and when she felt his hot seed inside her, she lost control and came herself, it was not as powerful as the first one but it still left her breathless.

When he had control of himself he turned her around and kissed her, a kiss full of passion and love. When they pulled apart she smirked at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It just gets better and better" she sighed and kissed him again and tried to control her breath as she stood close to him, her hands in his hair and his arms around her waist.

"You seemed to enjoy the new edition of our shower sex" he smirked at him and she looked away

"Hey don´t be embarrassed, I think it´s hot" he said and kissed her, she kissed him back.

"I´m not it´s just, I´m not used to talk about this with anybody" she said and looked into his eyes.

"It´s important that we can talk about anything and as I said earlier, I want to know no matter how kinky and dirty they are" he smirked at her and she laughed at him

"Well I kind of like this conversation, now I want to know something about you, you have learned something I like, now I want to know something you like" she whispered into his ear and she could feel him swallow hard.

"I uhh… I have to think about that" he said and she laughed at him.

"Okay, don't make me wait too long" she said before she cleaned herself up and left him in the shower.


End file.
